


In need of cheer

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [22]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Cheerpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is down in the slumps due to all the hate he gets, Wade wants to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	In need of cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciderman/gifts).



> I wrote this back for Sci's birthday, I don't think they ever saw it, but I decided to add it here now (didn't have an ao3 back then)

He watched as Spider-man glared at the blaring tv in an annoyed manner, the constant ranting of that Jamerson guy clearly was getting to his super hero partner. Well partner was a word he used, the hero might not agree, he never seemed to do.

He couldn’t help but wonder what he could do for the man to lift his spirit again. There were few things he was good at and giving pep talks wasn’t one of them. He stared at the large TV screen over New York city and smiled as a fragment of the football game came on, including a fragment of the cheerleaders preforming.

“Cute outfit…”

I want to try it on!

We’d look great in it…

“That doesn’t help us cheer spidey up though…”

Cheer… a cheerleader can give cheer…

The next day he was on the roofs of the city watching the glum Spider as the ranting from the board seemed to carry on eternally. So he took out his gun and shot the board before jumping on the edge of the board dressed in his own cute little cheerleader outfit over his suit.

“Spidey spidey, he’s our man, he can do anything a spider can!”

Woohoo this is so lame

We’re going to make Spidey so happy.

He groaned as he got hit in the head by a web ball that tossed him down on the roof behind the tv billboard. He could nearly see steam coming out from the extremely annoyed hero’s ears under the mask.

“What in heaven’s name are you doing Wade?”

“I am cheering for you baby boy…”

“Why? Why would you make a fool out of me…don’t I have enough bad publicity as it is yet?”

“…I just wanted to cheer you up… that loudmouth J.J. Jamerson was getting you down…and I just wanted to make you smile…”

The hero before him fell silent at that and pulled him back up after a while glancing down at his outfit for a few seconds before rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner.

“You’re an idiot Wade…”


End file.
